


100 kinks.

by TyjoBeans



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Masturbating, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, You probably shouldn't read this, every chapter is a kink, i can't even write smut, i'll add tags as i go, it's literally all smut, one of those kink challenges, one shots, straight up porn, this is a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyjoBeans/pseuds/TyjoBeans
Summary: i decided to make one of those "100 kink challenges". they start off cute and fluffy and gets more kinky as i go. i do this as a warmup whenever i'm about to write, so this will be posted without proof reading.each chapter is a oneshot and there's no plot line, but all chapters are in the same timeline and it will always be the same ty and josh.





	1. 1. first kiss

the first time they kissed was nothing like the movies. the big screen always made it seem so magical, with fireworks and sparkles and _love, love, love_. but that's not how it went for tyler and josh.

they had just finished a show, a small one that ended up being only three songs long before they got pulled off of the stage by the bar owner, telling them that no one was listening anyways and that they could pack up and go home. of course, they had been naive enough to drive four hours for a show that only thirty people showed up to and it was way too late at night to drive home. money was an issue, so getting into a hotel or even a motel was out of the question.

"maybe we should just sleep in the van?"

it was josh who had suggested it, always optimistic and trying to find a way to fix things. tyler sighed, not really feeling like spending a night in the van in the middle of january with snow still falling from the sky, but exhaustion won over stubbornness and he agreed as they packed the last things into the old car.

the feeling of defeat and hopelessness hung heavy in the air around the duo as they crawled into the van and started to search their bags for anything warm. tyler settled on a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big for him - somewhere in the back of his tired mind he vaguely remembered that it was josh's shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. he kept his pants and socks on for extra warmth even though he knew that his legs would be sore the next morning.

josh dressed in a onesie that he had kept hidden at the very bottom of his bag, not really caring that tyler saw him in it. it was warm and snuggly and probably the most awesome piece of clothing that he owned, being sewn from a galaxy printed fabric with pictures of kittens and pizza thrown in here and there. they managed to find an old blanket under the drivers seat and even though it was small and thin, they agreed on sharing it, hoping that it would provide some warmth.

with that, the both of them got as comfortable as they could in the small space of the van, laying back to back with the blanket over their legs and feet.

josh was warmer than tyler right from the start. where their backs pressed together tyler could feel the other's warmth and crawled closer to get more of it. he was almost certain that the drummer was asleep, judging by his calm breathing and relaxed limbs, so tyler took the opportunity and slowly slipped his feet onto josh's legs, trying to warm his aching toes.

"dude, you're freezing!" josh squeaked, startling his friend.

"you're warm," tyler defended his actions, pressing more of his feet on the other.

"yeah, well," josh huffed, annoyed and tired, "i would like to keep my warmth, thank you very much."

he pulled his legs away, leaving tyler's feet to the cold air once again. tyler whined high in his throat and stole all of the blanket instead, making his feet and lower legs into a burrito.

"really?" josh grunted tiredly as he turned around so that he was facing tyler's neck.

"i might lose a toe to frostbite josh, we can't have a singer with nine toes in our band."

tyler could practically feel josh roll his eyes behind his back and he knew that he was acting childish, but his mood was already on a low point after the horrible show and the lack of sleep and warmth wasn't helping. he closed his eyes and ignored the way his nose stung with every breath of cold air, trying to count his own heartbeats to prevent his mind from wandering too far. his body was aching already, lower back sore from sitting in a car all day and shoulders stiff from unloading all of their stuff only to load them back in thirty minutes later. his fingers and toes stung uncomfortably when he wiggled them and he found himself clenching his jaw from being too tense.

"you are such a baby," josh mumbled into the darkness of the van as he threw one arm around tyler's small frame.

tyler wasn't that fond of physical contact and tensed up for a moment, but the body heat radiating from the other man was convincing enough for him to scoot back, pressing his back to the others chest. josh rubbed his hand up and down tyler's arm, creating warmth from the friction.

"am i gonna be stuck in a band with one of those obnoxious lead singers?" the drummer mumbled.

"well, if you're gonna be like that you're out of the band."

"fine, then you're out of the band too."

"fine."

"fine."

the duo quieted down after that, both of them too tired and too irritated. they both knew that they would end up fighting for real if they kept talking. josh, even though feeling annoyed, kept rubbing tyler's arm and held him close. with a defeated sigh, the singer turned around so that they were facing each other and just stared at the other for a second before gently pushing his chest.

he could vaguely see josh wrinkle his forehead in confusion but just kept pushing until the drummer was on his back. tyler laid his head down on his chest with his arm thrown over his stomach, giving josh what little warmth he had. josh put one arm under tyler's neck and the other over his hip, holding him. if it weren't for the fact that they were really good friends, it would've probably been awkward.

"hey josh?" tyler whispered, listening to the drummers heart.

josh hummed quietly.

"i just got thrown out of my band... do you wanna start a new one?"

he could hear the drummer grin, the sound of his lips separating, and josh tightened his grip around the other's smaller frame.

"yeah man, lets show those guys that we are ten times better," josh agreed and tyler giggled, relaxing now that the tense air around them fell into comfortable calmness, "what should we be called?"

"twenty one pilots, spelled out," tyler replied in a heartbeat.

"wasn't there another band called that?" josh asked.

"yeah but those guys sucked, we are so much cooler."

josh full on laughed at that, his chest jumping up and down and shaking tyler's head. the singer popped himself up on an elbow and looked at his bandmate in the darkness. his eyes had adjusted a little bit by now and he could see the outline of josh's face, lips pulled up in a smile and eyes open and staring right back at him.

"josh," tyler began, awkwardly pausing to take a deep breath, "thank you for not giving up on this band. i know it sucks to be kicked out from a gig and to play in front of people who don't listen, but i really believe in us, i know deep in my bones that we can make it, we just have to push through."

he felt josh squeeze his waist a little tighter and couldn't help but blush.

"you don't have to thank me ty, i believe in this just as much as you do," he reassured, "and if it makes you feel any better, i always listen."

tyler smiled and laid back down on the other's chest, sighing tiredly and snuggling into the secure hold josh had on him. usually tyler would never allow someone to hold him like this, he didn't like touching in general, and whenever someone hugged him or held him, he felt trapped and claustrophobic. but it was different with josh. the drummer was so gentle, not only with the way he held him, but his entire personality was mild and kind and he made tyler feel safe.

"i'm glad you wanted to join a band with a loser," tyler whispered into the cold air, earning himself a little squeeze from the drummer.

"i'm glad you wanted a loser on your band," josh mumbled, breath hitting the top of tyler's head.

they were quiet for a few more minutes, neither of them able to sleep on the uncomfortable floor of the van and both of them moving around to try and find a better position. they ended up laying face to face, hugging each other loosely. tyler studied the other's face, memorising the curve of his eyebrows, the way his lips separated by themselves when he relaxed his jaw and how much his facial hair had grown over the short time the two of them had been playing shows together. if anyone were to tell you that tyler envied the drummer's ability to grow a beard he would aggressively deny it.

he was so caught up in exploring josh's face that he didn't even notice when the other opened his eyes. tyler thanked his lucky star that it was too dark for josh to see him blush over being caught staring.

"can i ask you something?" josh whispered.

they had only been playing together for a couple of months but knew each other well, so tyler was confused when josh asked permission, that usually meant that it was personal or weird. he nodded as a nonverbal answer.

"what are you?"

tyler raised his eyebrows, confused.

"n-no wait," josh stuttered, suddenly shy and nervous, "i didn't... i meant like, what are you, as in... sexual orientation?"

"oh", tyler blinked dumbly.

where was this coming from?

"i don't know, bi, i guess?"

"you guess?" josh questioned.

"yeah, i mean, i've only ever had girlfriends, but i'm single now so obviously that hasn't worked out for me, you know?," tyler shrugged, "i don't really think a persons sex should stand in the way for you to like them."

josh hummed at that and turned to lay on his back, looking up at the dirty ceiling with his lips firmly pressed together in thought. tyler placed his head back on his chest.

"are... is that a problem for you?" tyler asked, suddenly feeing self-conscious.

what if josh was grossed out now? what if he was angry at tyler for keeping that fact of himself from him? what if he left the band? thoughts of doubt flooded tyler's mind in the form of anxiety and he felt his palms start to sweat. this was a bad idea, _bad, bad, bad_. now he would be without a band again. making it work with two people was hard, but doing it alone? that was impossible!

"please don't be weirded out."

the words and the way they were said matched tyler's thoughts so perfectly that it surprised him that it didn't come from his mouth, but from josh's. the singer blinked, even more confused now.

"what? why would i-,"

"-because i'm gay and i find you really attractive and all i can think about is what it would feel like to kiss you and i wanna keep holding you like this every night but i'm scared that you'll kick me out of the band for real and i don't know what to do," josh interrupted, babbling fast and stumbling over his words.

it turned quiet as the both of them digested exactly what josh had blurted out, the only sound being their breathing and heartbeats. tyler could feel josh's heart through his chest where his head rested, beating too fast and too hard.

"just do it then," tyler finally said into the darkness.

josh tensed under him.

"what?"

"you said that you wanted to kiss me, right? so kiss me."

"tyler, i didn't... i want to kiss you, but i want you to want it too."

tyler sat up, using his hands to show josh to do the same. they were sitting cross-legged across from each other, both with their hands on their knees. tyler reached up and flicked on the light, spreading a warm glow into the van. the light wasn't strong enough to blind them, but it let them actually see each other as they talked about this.

"do you really find me attractive?" tyler asked.

"very much."

josh's answer was confident, leaving no room for argument. tyler ducked his head shyly and blushed, feeing his stomach do a flip out of excitement.

"and..." he trailed off a little, scratching the back of his neck as he lifted his head again to look at the drummer, "you wanna kiss me?"

josh looked just as nervous as tyler felt. he was playing with the sleeve of his onesie, foot tapping anxiously against the floor and tyler was almost certain that the older man was blushing. he nodded.

"kiss me then."

"tyler i'm not gonna kiss you if you don't-."

"- i want you to kiss me josh."

tyler was attacked. well, almost at least. josh threw himself forward and crashed their lips together as if he had waited for the moment to come all his life. it was strange at first; tyler had never kissed a guy before and even though the lips felt the same as a girls, the gentle scratch from josh's cheek did not. but it wasn't bad, actually, it was good. _really good_.

after the first couple of seconds josh calmed down enough to move more gently, carefully taking tyler's lower lip in between his own, tongue sticking out to ask for permission to enter. tyler let him and suddenly the child-friendly kiss turned into a not-so-child-friendly make out session.

josh tasted nice, sweet and minty from the gum he had been chewing an hour ago and he was a good kisser. his normally shy and gentle persona turned into something more dominant and josh took control over the situation, hand gripping tyler's neck firmly. tyler, who usually was the one to take charge between the two, was surprised but not in a bad way. the feeling of josh's strong hands around him was comforting and the drummer led the way with such confidence, tyler couldn't do anything but follow.

josh pressed forward, standing over tyler slightly and making him lean his head back as he deepened the kiss, licking over the other's tongue. tyler raised his hands to josh's chest, feeling the other's heart drum just as fast as his own against his fingertips.

they slowly parted, both sitting back again and just blinked at each other for a moment. the air around them that had been cold minutes ago now felt too hot. tyler's lips glistened in the light, pouty and pink and josh wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

"was... was it okay?" josh asked nervously, bottom lip caught between white teeth.

right then and there, he was probably the most beautiful thing tyler had ever seen.

"it was amazing," he said, voice quiet and raspy, "could you do it again?"

and josh did. and after that they kept lazily making out until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open and finally fell asleep.

even though it was too cold and the floor of the van was uncomfortable and dirty, and even though josh was in a galaxy-kitty-pizza onesie and tyler was wrapped in a dirty, old blanket, it was the best kiss they had ever had before.


	2. 2. masturbation.

tyler and josh were inseparable.

wherever one went, the other was sure to follow. the only time that they actually spent alone was in the bathroom or when they were forced to do different things.

they weren't really a couple per se, not officially at least, but ever since that first kiss they had kept things up. they didn't do much else than make out and hold hands, but it was enough for them at the moment. neither of them had really been all that sexually active before so it wasn't something that they usually thought about. they were happy as things were and it would be unnecessary to fix something that wasn't broken.

twenty one pilots kept going strong, and even though they got thrown out of small bar-shows a few times they refused to give up. they didn't have a plan b. josh kept a good attitude, talking about how they would become big enough to win prices and play sold out arenas in the future. if it weren't for him, tyler would've probably given up by now.

they were currently road-tripping through ohio, traveling out of columbus to visit neighbouring towns to try and spread their name. even if the progress was slow and hard, they actually did grow. more people ended up at their shows, and sometimes they would see the same faces reappear night after night. they actually had fans, _real_ fans that asked for hugs and autographs and pictures. it was overwhelming sometimes, but this is what tyler wanted - this was his biggest dream, and he enjoyed every second of it.

exactly one week had passed since they left their hometown and the duo decided to get a hotel room to celebrate and let their aching bodies rest on a real bed for a few hours. they didn't have the money to get one room each, but even if they did they would've probably shared a room either way.

"oh gosh, i forgot what a real mattress felt like," tyler exclaimed after he threw himself onto the bed, bags messily dropped on the floor.

josh chuckled and walked up to his sort-of-boyfriend, sitting down on top of the covers next to him. for a moment they just enjoyed being somewhere else than in the van or in some run down gas station. tyler stretched, groaning as his joints popped and stood up.

"i'm gonna take a shower."

josh hummed, eyes glued to his phone. he was probably texting his mom to tell her that he was safe - such a mama's boy. it reminded tyler that he needed to call his mom too. tyler may or may not be an equally big mama's boy as josh.

"don't take too long," josh called after his bandmate as he closed the bathroom door, "i wanna take a shower too!"

tyler didn't take too long, at least not if "too long" was somewhere over thirty two minutes. after he had dried off his hair and body and shaved - he actually did have some facial hair, believe it or not - he opened the bathroom door, letting out a cloud of steam.

"alright you can have the sho-..." tyler trails off when he saw his bandmate laid out on the bed, shirt and pants removed and hands lazily shifting between rubbing his chest, down his stomach and over his bulge that clearly showed through his boxers.

the singer didn't know what to do or how to react, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that he must look like a deer caught in headlights. josh's eyes were hooded, barely open, but he was clearly looking at tyler, searching for some kind of reaction. his lips were parted and wet, a little bit swollen from him biting on them and he panted or whined every time he ran his hand over his crotch.

"is this okay?" josh asked, voice lower than normal, calm and steady.

tyler, who always had something to say, had nothing to say. he kept opening and closing his mouth, searching for words that his mind couldn't quite find. he was suddenly very aware of that he was naked apart from the towel that hung loosely over his hips. tyler and josh had seen each other in underwear many times before, but this time was definitely different.

"i... uhm," tyler stuttered, feeling his face heat up with a stubborn blush.

josh sat up more, eyes opening and suddenly seeming a little bit uncertain, hand stopping to rest on his lower stomach.

"do you want me to stop?," he asked, "i just... i thought that maybe we could try something different, now that it's hotel night and everything."

"no! i mean, no, please go on," tyler exclaimed, surprising himself with how steady his voice sounded.

josh smiled, grinned even, shyness hidden away and confidence shining through.

"yeah?" he asked, laying back again, rubbing circles into his own thigh.

tyler swallowed and nodded.

"yeah," he mumbled, walking up to the bed and leaned over the other to give him a heated kiss.

josh hummed agains his lips, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"i was gonna jack off in the shower, but i thought you might like to watch," he said, voice muffled against the others mouth.

tyler blushed, not used to josh being so straight forward and open about these type of things. it really turned him on if he was being honest with himself, in a nervous, teenaged kind of way. it still made him blush and squirm, but his stomach did little flips that made him feel tingly and excited.

"do you wanna help me or do you just wanna watch?" josh asked, taking charge again just like when they kissed for the first time, but still giving tyler a choice.

"i think i'll start off by watching," he whispered, feeling incredibly naughty.

josh nodded in approval and started to kiss down tyler's jaw and neck as his hand was brought up to his crotch again, pressing down and rubbing hard circles that made him huff. tyler didn't know if he should be embarrassed or not, but what he did know was that his own dick was starting to twitch with interest as he watched josh's hand tease himself.

"let me know if you need anything kitten," josh mumbled as he took his free hand a pulled it through the singer's slightly wet hair.

tyler almost chocked on his own spit at the nickname but liked it a little too much to comment on it. this side of josh was something completely different from what he was used to, the drummer was usually the shy one but now he was stroking himself through his underwear, saying dirty things that tyler never dreamed of hearing from his mouth. he didn't even blush as he moaned, low and husky whenever he allowed his hand to press down extra hard.

"i'm gonna take them off, okay?" josh asked.

tyler appreciated that he double checked with him, feeling safe even though the situation was nerve wrecking. he hummed his content and josh lifted his hips a bit to ease down his boxers, cock slapping his belly as it was released from its fabric-prison.

tyler couldn't help but gasp - josh was _big_. he was fully hard, cock resting on his lower stomach and leaning slightly to the right. it was thinner at the base and got thicker towards the middle, ending with a light pink head that glistened with precum in the low glow that the hotel bed-light provided. josh smiled smugly, one side of his mouth drawn up into a lopsided grin that was way too confident for his personality.

"you like it?" he asked, voice cocky and raw as he gently grabbed a hold of himself, stroking his skin down to revile more of the head.

"you're so big," tyler mumbled, still in awe.

he had seen josh naked before, catching quick glances as they changed in the van or peed in urinals, and he knew for a fact that he was a grower and not a shower. he would've never guessed that he was that big. josh moaned quietly as he used his thumb to smear the precum around to wet more of his length, but when that wasn't enough he brought his hand up to tyler's face. it smelled musky.

"spit," he said - no - _ordered_. his voice didn't leave any room for argument.

tyler blinked, still not believing that this was really happening. when josh looked at him expectedly he leaned forward and with one last look at the other, he carefully spit into the open palm. josh got that smile again, the one he always wore when he got what he wanted, and he watched the singer intensely as he lowered his hand and started to spread the saliva all over his length. tyler couldn't stop himself from whining at the sight, cock twitching and the very familiar heat growing in his stomach. josh noticed and raised an eyebrow, biting his lower lip in interest as he eyed his bandmate, hand lazily teasing himself.

"you wanna join?," he asked, panting a little.

tyler stared at him with big eyes, nervous and shy and he couldn't help but turn his hips away a little bit, hiding his front from josh's prying eyes. the drummer seemed shocked for a moment, before he understood and released himself to give tyler his full attention.

"is it weird?," he asked, grabbing his bandmate's chin to place a gentle peck on his lips.

"well, yeah," tyler mumbled, cheeks and nose tinted red as he shrugged, "you're really hot and i'm... you know, not so hot."

josh almost dropped his jaw, seeing how unconfident tyler was. to him, the singer was stunningly beautiful. he had everything josh liked; full lips, big eyes, a cute nose and just an overall innocent look.

"tyler," he said, "why would you say that about yourself? i already told you i find you attractive, right?"

the singer bit the inside of his cheek.

"but i'm not you."

josh laughed at that and kissed the other's forehead.

"well that's good! i wouldn't wanna date myself," he grinned.

tyler perked up at that, smiling a little.

"we're dating?"

now it was josh's turn to blush, dominant persona left behind as his real self took over and he shrugged nervously, pulling his fingers through his hair and making a face when he realised that he had used the hand with spit on it.

"oh, uhm... i mean, i thought we kind of were. if- if you're okay with that, or we could take it slow, i don't-"

"-i'm messing with you," tyler interrupted with a smug grin, "we can say that we're dating."

josh's whole body languish changed and became looser as he relaxed and exhaled heavily, tense shoulders dropping.

"you can't scare me like that!"

tyler giggled, feeling more confident now that he wasn't as surprised and taken on the spot. josh was relaxed even though he was butt naked, so why shouldn't tyler? they were best friends, maybe even more than that, after all.

"alright... i'm sorry if i ruined the mood, you wanna continue?" he asked, brave and ready.

josh smiled and kissed him, long and deep and maybe a little bit too wet but perfect nonetheless.

"yes please."

josh had turned a little soft during their talk but fixed it easily with a few tugs and the sensation of tyler's spit covering him. he sat back until he was comfortable and moaned quietly as he stroked himself, eyes on tyler. the singer took a deep breath and grabbed his towel for a few seconds before he loosened it and pulled it away, dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

he wasn't as big as josh, far from it, but still average and didn't normally feel shy about his size. the head of his cock was darker than josh's, more purple than pink and his was more curved, starting off thick and getting thinner towards the end. josh searched for tyler's eye contact and asked for permission by raising an eyebrow. when the singer nodded his okay, josh leaned forward and kissed him before looking down his body, just taking in every inch of skin in front of him.

"i don't know what you were so nervous about," he mumbled as he let his fingers travel down tyler's bicep, "you are sexy as hell."

"oh shut up," tyler mumbled, but still blushed and smiled shyly at the compliment.

goosebumps spread across tyler's body as josh let his hands wander, fingers gently brushing over soft skin as they explored every part of his upper body.

starting off with lean, muscular arms, he traveled up to the other's shoulders and then down his chest and stomach. he stopped for a while to gently grab at the thin waist and hips, thumbs rubbing over sharp hip bones as tyler laid back on the bed. he could hear the singer's breath hitch as he ghosted his thumbs over his groin and smiled smugly.

"can i touch you?"

"please."

he sounded begging and desperately pushed his hips up towards josh's hand, impatient. just how josh liked it. josh bit his lip and took away his hand teasingly, forcing the other to wait just a little longer before he took a hold of his hard cock, squeezing it gently. tyler let out a moan, high and pretty.

"you need to talk to me, okay? i gotta know what you like."

tyler nodded and whined, eyes shut tightly and mouth slightly open. josh leaned over him and kissed him, slow and careful, tongue gently working into his mouth. he started to move his hand, pulling as far down as he could before bringing his fist up and over the tip, gently rubbing the head. blindly, he reached down to his own aching cock and started to stroke himself, movements a little sloppy since he used his left hand, but it would still get the job done.

"it a little dry," tyler mumbled, licking his lips and opening his eyes slightly.

just the sight of josh made him moan. his bandmate was flustered and a little sweaty, hair untamed and chest toned. even though he looked just as excited as tyler, he still had that dominant aura around him, eyes focused like he knew exactly what he was doing.

josh mumbled a quiet "sorry," and brought his hand up to his face, licking a long, wet stripe over his palm before lowering it again, starting to work both himself and tyler.

the low huffs and raw grunts josh made mixed perfectly with tyler's high moans and needy whimpers, creating a natural music in the room.

"fuck," josh huffed, kissing down tyler's neck and collarbones.

he usually never cursed and the fact that he felt the need to swear turned tyler on, even if he couldn't take credit for any pleasure that josh was feeling at that moment. the drummer worked his fist more desperately, sqeezing harder and moving faster, twisting his wrist every few strokes that made tyler cry out every time.

"i love those pretty sounds you make," he mumbled close to tyler's ear before nibbling at the skin right between his neck and shoulder.

it made tyler blush, but he really couldn't bring himself to feel shy or insecure when everything felt so right. it was nice to be taken care off, and josh did everything to make tyler feel safe.

it didn't take long before the duo felt the arousing heat build up in their stomachs and they were both panting and cursing. tyler was the first to reach climax, shooting white ribbons of warm cum over his stomach and josh's fingers. he yelping out in pleasure as his abs flexed and he started chanting out pleas of "thank you"s, feeling incredibly overwhelmed. josh stopped his left hand to properly milk him through it, kissing him heatedly and swallowing the tiny moans that left him.

"so good," the drummer praised.

he let go of tyler to focus on his own dick, taking usage of the cum still smeared across his fingers and used it as lube. tyler, even though feeling tired, started to kiss his chest and let his hands roam over firm abs. it only took a few minutes before josh was cumming too, letting out a grunt and thighs trembling slightly.

for a moment they just laid in silence, breathing and giving each other gentle touches.

"uhm, thank you?," tyler said, giggling when josh just gave him a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! i didn't think this one would get any attention at all.


	3. 3. oral sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to everyone who have left comments and kudos - i never thought anyone would actually read this little smut thing. i will keep writing for as long as people want to read, working off one kink at a time. if anyone have any suggestions or kinks that they wanna see, leave a comment or message me and i'll see if i can include it! 
> 
> happy reading everyone.

after talking back and forth for a few days, tyler and josh decided that they wanted to keep their relationship on the low for a while longer, not because they felt the need to hide it, but because they wanted to give the band one hundred percent of their energy. explaining that they were together would not only risk loosing a lot of fans, but it would mean that they needed to come out to their family and friends and neither of them felt like that was a good idea at the moment.

they still agreed on becoming an actual couple, calling each other boyfriend and not hook up with anyone else - not that any of them were one to sleep around.

"hey josh, look at this," tyler called one afternoon.

they didn't have a show to prepare for that night and staying in the van was way too boring, so they had walked through town and found a internet cafe that they decided to kill some time at. tyler was currently checking his email and waved at his boyfriend to look.

"someone wanna book us," he grinned, pointing at the screen.

josh walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, eyes scanning the computer for a moment before kissing his cheek.

"that's awesome babe!," the drummer exclaimed excitingly, "but it says right there that it's in chicago, isn't that like a... six hour drive?"

tyler hummed and clicked up a new window, searching on google maps.

"seven hours actually, if we hold the speed limit," he deadpanned, "but josh, it's a spring festival! there's gonna be a lot of new people to impress, you know, spread the name."

tyler was so excited, seeing new chances and opportunities to get their name out there, proving to people that twenty one pilots were _something_ , that tyler and josh were _somebody_.

"ty, we have three more shows in columbus over the next two weeks," josh warned.

he'd hate to see his boyfriend build his hopes up only to be let down. tyler just grinned and showed the email again.

"yeah, but look here," he began, sounding very certain of himself, "the spring festival is in thirteen days, yeah?" he circled the date with the mouse, "and we play the last show in columbus in twelve days, so, if we pack up quickly and start driving right after the show, we could arrive in chicago in early morning and still have time to get a few hours of sleep before we gotta enter stage!"

josh could only stare at his boyfriend. was tyler really serious with all that? there was no way they would have the energy to drive for seven hours after playing an entire set only to play another show as soon as they got there.

"we'd never make that," josh sighed, feeling the need to be realistic, "maybe we could... i don't know, cancel the last columbus show?"

tyler gasped and smacked the drummer's arm loosely.

"joshua, no! we would let so many people down-,"

"-literally eighteen people have bought tickets-,"

"-and!," tyler raised his voice over the other, glaring at his bandmate for interrupting, "we have to show our fans that we're loyal. if it weren't for them - even if it's just eighteen people - we wouldn't have a crowd at all!"

the duo had a stare down for a few second, but josh was - not surprisingly - the first to back down with a heavy sigh. he pulled his fingers through his brown, curly hair, tugging a little at the strands in his neck before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"fine! but we're getting a hotel when we get there, i need a real bed. and you're paying for it," he pointed an accusing finger at the other, squinting his eyes at him.

tyler grinned and kissed his boyfriend, biting a little at his lower lip.

"thank you."

and so, suddenly twenty one pilots were going to play their first festival, seven hours away from home.

tyler answered the email and fixed the booking and by the time everything was planned out and ready, it was time to head back to the van for the night. they bought some junk food on the way, stacking up on snacks and energy drinks and tyler made a call to his mother to give her an update on how things were going as they walk back.

they sat in the van for a few hours, starting off by talking about different ideas on what they could do during their shows to draw people's attention as well as planning a setlist for the festival, but ended up making out in the end, still feeling tingly and nervous in an amazing kind of way. the way it was supposed to feel in a new relationship.

tyler ended up laying on top of josh who was on his back, hands holding the singer's hips securely. over the weeks they had become a lot more comfortable with all of this, both moving with more confidence, knowing what the other liked.

for example; tyler knew that josh liked it when he kissed his jaw, so that's what he did. every now and then he would let his teeth scrape against the others throat, teasing lightly. josh hummed happily, tracing random patterns into tyler's back with soft fingertips and leaned his head to the side to give his boyfriend better access of his neck.

"you taste good," tyler mumbled against the other's skin, giving his neck a lick before blowing at the spot to make it cold.

josh shivered.

"yeah?" he asked, smirk playing on his lips as he let his hands creep up inside of the other's shirt, squeezing the soft skin on his hips.

tyler hummed, kissing further down until he reached the neckline of josh's t-shirt. he gave his boyfriend a look as he pulled gently on the fabric and it didn't take many seconds before josh's shirt was off and discarded to the front seat of the car. the singer sighed happily at the sight, still not understanding how someone like him could get someone like josh. for a long moment he just sat on top of the drummer's hips, letting his hands roam over firm abs and hard chest muscles, and then he leaned forward and started to kiss every inch of the other's upper body.

"fuck ty," josh hummed, "what's with you today?"

tyler just shrugged without lifting his lips from his boyfriend's stomach, kissing around his navel.

"you're gonna get me all worked up babe," josh warned, voice deep and low.

"can i try to suck you off?"

josh looked down at tyler with a surprised face, chin pressed against his chest. his eyebrows were raised.

"you wanna try?"

"mhm."

the drummer grinned and nodded, lifting his hips up so that tyler could pull down his pants and boxers, not waisting any time. he smiled as he eyed his boyfriend's dick, not surprised this time, but definitely still impressed. he leaned down and started to place light pecks on his hip bones and upper thighs, letting his breath hit the sensitive skin on the head of the cock before he kissed it gently. josh gasped a little and looked down at tyler, watching his every move. tyler took the semi hard dick in his hand and jerked it a few times, licking his lips at the sight of precum leaking out of the slit.

"come on then kitten, have a taste," josh encouraged.

and tyler did.

carefully, feeling a little nervous but awfully curious, he sat down on his knees between josh's legs and hunched his back forward, licking a short stripe over josh's head, tasting the cum that had pearled there. it wasn't a very pleasant taste, but not gross either. tyler guessed that he could grow to enjoy it simply because of the beautiful sounds josh made. feeling a little braver, he took the pink head into his mouth, closing his lips around it, and sucked the air out of his cheeks. josh moaned and placed a heavy hand on the back of tyler's head without forcing him down.

"fuck," he huffed as he felt tyler's warm tongue lick over his slit, dipping into it slightly.

tyler worked more of the length into his mouth before he pulled away. josh had become fully hard and looked intimidatingly big, but the singer never back down from a challenge. he mouthed at the base, licking along the entire shaft to make it nice and wet before he started to work josh with his hands, closing a fist tightly around him. he took the cock into his mouth again and started to bob his head like he had seen in porn many times before, trying to take more and more of it with every downward movement.

"just like that baby," josh moaned, throwing his head back in bliss, "so good."

the praise made tyler's stomach jump out of excitement and suddenly he didn't care about anything else but to make josh feel as good as possible. he pressed his head down, gagging a little, but forcing his jaw to relax. whatever he couldn't fit, he stroked with his hand instead. josh groaned and fisted the fluffy hair on top of tyler's head, pulling him up and then down again. it made him gag, but it aroused him at the same time. he hummed around the hard cock, pressing his tongue against the underside.

"fuck kitten," josh panted, looking down at his sinfully sexy boyfriend and stroked his thumb over his cheek.

tyler went up to breathe, coughing a little and smiling up at josh, lips swollen and raw. he paused for a second before he lowered his head again, ignoring his gag reflex and pressing passed it. his jaw ached but in a way that made him feel good.

"fuck, shit ty."

finally, just when the singer thought he couldn't take more, he felt his nose press against josh's short pubes. he moaned around the cock, feeling it in the back of his throat. josh almost cried out in pleasure and couldn't help but buck his hips upward. tyler gagged but urged his boyfriend to keep going by pressing his face against his pelvis.

"i'm gonna move a little, okay baby?" josh huffed between pants as he gripped tyler's hair tightly in his fists.

slowly and carefully, josh started to hump against his boyfriend's face, moaning as he felt his cock slide in and out of his throat.

"fuck," he cursed, "your mouth feels so fucking good kitten, could fuck it all night."

tyler blushed but loved how dirty and desperate josh sounded. he gurgled around the cock, spit dripping out of his mouth and down the entire length.

"you're gonna make me cum hun," the drummer warned, flexing his stomach.

tyler swatted away the hands on his head and pulled away from the dick, panting hard and spitting out the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. he didn't feel ready to take a whole load down his throat on his first try, so he started to jack his boyfriend off, fast and hard, using his fist to make a tight ring.

"fuuuuuck ty," josh moaned as he came, painting his stomach and tyler's hand in thick, white sperm.

he panted and laid an arm over his forehead, breathing hard as he came down from his orgasm.

"that was amazing, love," he praised, looking down just in time to see tyler lick his hand clean from warm cum.


	4. 4. first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are seriously amazing! thank you all so much for your kind comments. this is, like i have mentioned before, a sort of warmup for me before i write my serious fic. if anyone wanna read that, it's called "josh hates his job".

"finally," tyler cried out as he parked the van outside of the hotel.

"you don't have any right to complain, this was your idea, remember?" josh huffed next to him, head leaning against the window where he had been resting minutes ago.

there were fog on the glass from his breath.

tyler ignored the comment and stretched, joints popping satisfyingly. they took their bags and went into the hotel, checking in and getting their keycard. the hotel wasn't anything super nice or special, but it was heaven compared to what they had been spending nights in before. they both threw themselves onto the bed with exaggerated sighs of relief and started to giggle over how excited they became over a simple bed.

"you know," josh said as he laid on his side, face towards tyler and head resting in the palm of his hand that was popped up on his elbow, "when we're famous and disgustingly rich, we could afford to stay at nice hotels all the time."

tyler grinned and nodded.

"sure can."

josh always did that, talked about how they would become the biggest band in america and that they would release albums world wide.

one could dream, right?

the clock was four in the morning and they needed to arrive at the festival at around noon, so really they should've been going straight to bed, but they had both stayed awake with the help of coffee and redbull and suddenly it became very hard to relax enough to fall asleep.

"are you tired?" josh asked as he laid a hand on tyler's chest, feeling his heart beat through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"not really... like, my mind is tired, but i'm too worked up to rest."

josh hummed understandingly and sat up, hands tracing along tyler's arms and torso to make him more relaxed. the other sighed happily at the gentle touches and closed his eyes.

as the room went completely silent tyler's mind started to wander. he thought about the festival that was to come, wondering about how many people would be there and how they would react to twenty one pilots. if the crowd was big enough, maybe he'd crowdsurf or something, he had always wanted to try that.

then he thought about josh. his drummer, bandmate, best pal... boyfriend. that last one made him smile, heart fluttering with a sensation close to love. he really was the luckiest singer in the world, having found someone like josh. who would've thought that being left by his old bandmates would end up for the better?

josh wasn't just an excellent drummer and a really nice person, he was hot. _really hot_. just over the last six months he had added a lot of muscles to his arms and upper body, probably from carrying their stuff all the time and from drumming his hardest at every single show, and he had gone up in size on his gauges, sporting black tunnels. he also talked about getting a piercing but hadn't decided on where he wanted it.

"dude, try to get some sleep, i can hear you thinking from here."

josh's voice broke the silence and tyler cracked an eye open, smiling when he was met by a lazy, looped grin from his boyfriend.

"i'm thinking of you," he confessed, closing his eye again.

"yeah?," josh asked, "what about me?"

"about what a good looking boyfriend i have."

josh chuckled and got a smug smirk on his face, leaning a little over the other.

"oh yeah? well, i have a pretty sexy boyfriend myself," he said before smashing their lips together.

they started to kiss messily and josh moved to lay on top of the other, caressing his cheek as tyler whined hotly.

it didn't take long for the singer to get worked up and he got a boner embarrassingly fast, face flushed and hair messy. josh noticed and got one of those cocky smiles as he reached down and started to stroke his boyfriend through his pants. they kept kissing between tyler's moans and whines, hips desperately rutting upwards.

"you want me to suck you?" josh asked, words muted and lips still trapped in a kiss.

tyler pulled away and blushed a little, biting his lower lip for a second before he dared to ask what had been on his mind ever since he first booked the hotel room.

"do you maybe wanna take it even further?" he asked, mouth not as dirty as josh's.

"you wanna fuck?" the drummer clarified, eyebrows raised as he licked his lips.

tyler nodded shyly, blushing like a teenager.

"sure," josh breathed out, "are you a top or bottom?"

"am i a what or what?" tyler asked confused.

"like... do you wanna fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you?"

tyler just blinked at him dumbly. josh sighed and kissed his forehead.

"you are too pure," he muttered, "do you want my cock in your ass or do you wanna stick your cock in mine?"

that made tyler understand and he choked on air, coughing as he blushed into an even deeper shade of red.

"oh... i haven't thought about it," he mumbled shyly, starting to regret that he even brought it up.

josh noticed and smiled gently, deciding to maybe take it down a notch so that he wouldn't scare tyler away. he sat up next to his boyfriend, freeing him to sit up as well.

"i prefer to top, but i switch sometimes," he said, "we can do whatever you feel the most comfortable with."

"i- i don't know."

josh hummed and petted the singer's leg, calming his nerves.

"have you ever tried fingering yourself or anything like that?," he asked.

tyler shook his head no, fluffy hair swooing lightly against his forehead.

"maybe we could try that? and if you don't like it, we'll stop right away, how does that sound?"

"okay... just, uhm - won't it be awkward? i mean, it's my butt we're talking about after all."

josh smiled gently and kissed his boyfriend, just a light peck on the lips before he pulled his fingers through his hair.

"dude, it's just me. it'll be great."

tyler nodded, feeling calmer after their talk and they began kissing again, slow and gentle at first before they got hotter and hotter. they took their time, just feeling the other's body and touching sensitive spots. before ten minutes had passed they were both panting and naked, josh once again laying on top of tyler. the drummer was lazily stroking his cock, teasing himself with gentle fingers.

"ready to start?" he asked, pulling his lips away from around tyler's nipple where they had been sucking moments ago.

tyler nodded eagerly and turned around to lay on his front instead, taking one hand in under him to readjust his dick to lay flat against his stomach.

"just go slow, okay?" he mumbled.

the thought of josh's fingers going _there_ was still really embarrassing for him to imagine.

"of course kitten," josh purred as he stroked his hands from tyler's neck and down along his spine, "talk to me, yeah?"

tyler hummed and grabbed a pillow, placing it under his head and resting the right side of his face against it. he closed his eyes and concentrated on josh. the sound of josh's breathing, the feeling of josh's touch, the sound of josh's gentle words as he squeezed his butt. _josh, josh, josh_.

"your ass is fucking gorgeous baby," the drummer growled, leaning down to bite at the soft flesh.

tyler gasped and then moaned quietly as josh kissed the red mark left behind by his teeth. he rubbed his buttcheeks for a while, pressing down as he massaged them before he slowly separated them. tyler whimpered and tensed.

"try to relax, alright?," josh soothed and kissed his neck, "i got you."

tyler took a deep breath, telling himself to at least give it a try and relaxed his body. josh praised him with soft words and licked his index finger, getting it nice and wet before he lowered it to tyler's hole, circling it for a while. tyler tensed again for a second but forced himself to relax.

it was humiliating at first, leaving him feeling exposed, but josh kept praising him with kind words, telling him how beautiful he was. and suddenly, it wasn't so bad anymore. tyler started to enjoy the feeling of soft pressure against his entrance and he surprised himself when he arched his back, asking for more.

"look at you kitten," josh purred, "feels nice, huh?"

tyler blushed but nodded, "mhm."

josh kissed tyler's spine before he leaned down and spat on his hole, trying to memorise to buy lube the next time he got the chance. he kept adding more pressure until his finger dipped into tyler and then stilled to check on his boyfriend.

"how's that?"

"it feels weird, but it's not bad... you can keep going."

josh smiled and pressed more and more until his entire finger was buried inside the other's ass. he slowly pumped it in and out and after a while he could press in another along side the first one. tyler was a moaning and panting mess, eyes shut tightly as he pressed his ass up onto josh's fingers, working himself open.

"wow kitten, look at you," josh growled, cock growing hard at the sight, "you're so fucking sexy ty."

tyler bit his lower lip, melting at the compliment.

"i think i'm ready," he whined, raising onto his knees, shyness completely left behind.

"yeah? you sure babe?"

the singer nodded impatiently, fucking himself on josh's fingers. josh chuckled at his eagerness and got up on his knees behind him before gently removing his hand, leaving his boyfriend whimpering at the empty feeling.

"tell me if you want to stop," he mumbled as he grabbed a hold of his cock, spitting down on it to lube it up.

using spit as lube might not be the best idea for a first time, but they had to work with what they got.

josh placed a reassuring hand on the small of tyler's back and lined up with his hole, pressing just enough for him to feel the head.

"i'm gonna press the head in, and then i want you to press back as far as you wanna go, okay?"

"okay," tyler agreed.

as carefully as he could, josh started to apply pressure, the tip of his pink head disappearing into tyler's ass. the drummer moaned at the sight and hushed tyler as he took in a sharp breath.

"you got this kitten," he encouraged.

the singer took a deep breath as josh's head went in and the drummer immediately stopped to let him adjust.

"you okay?," he asked as he gently let his hands wander over the other's back.

"yeah, it's good," tyler hummed, face stuck in a pained expression but voice calm.

he started to press his body backwards, pushing more of the cock into him and stopped halfway to breathe, right where josh's dick was the thickest. josh looked down and gathered saliva in his mouth before spitting onto tyler's stretched hole, using a thumb to smear it around.

"so good for me babe," the drummer purred.

tyler felt warm and amazingly tight around him and josh had to force himself to not thrust all the way in right away. the singer was starting to sweat, feeling a chill go down his back as he pressed himself back, taking inch after inch until josh had bottomed out.

"good boy," josh praised, "you okay?"

tyler nodded with his head pressed into the pillow, "it burns, but it's good."

josh smiled and gently rocked back and forth, not enough to move his dick much, but it still helped tyler adjust. "the burn will go away soon, i promise," he reassured.

they started off slow. josh stood still as he let tyler fuck himself for a while, pressing his ass back against the drummer's hips. they were both groaning every now and then, and a few minutes later tyler was moaning and relaxing more, back arched into a deep curve that - from josh's angle - made his ass look bigger and waist thinner.

"fuck, that's good," josh breathed as he grabbed his boyfriend's hips and started to thrust against him.

he was still being careful but when tyler cried out in pleasure and begged him to go faster, josh took it as a green light to actually start fucking him. the drummer pulled all the way out, making the other whine at the loss before shoving his cock back in, meeting much less resistance this time around. he started thrusting, the tempo high and unforgiving, never missing a beat.

the sound of skin slapping on skin started to fill the room as josh pressed their bodies together hard and both men were moaning like never before. neither of them had been really sexually active before, but they weren't exactly virgins either; this was tyler's first time with a guy, and josh had only been with two men before, once as a top and once as a bottom. he never really saw the pleasure in getting a dick up his ass and found out early on that he was definitely a top, but tyler on the other hand sounded like he was enjoying himself quite a bit.

"fuck, harder, please," he begged, voice whiny and high before he buried his face in the pillow to muffle his moans.

josh growled and leaned over the other, chest pressed against his back as he worked faster and harder. he reached down under tyler with one hand and started to pull on his dick as he sunk his teeth into his neck.

"gonna cum," tyler cried out only moments before he started to spill cum onto the bedsheets beneath him, thighs trembling and ass squeezing josh's cock.

josh straightened up and fucked him harder, knowing that tyler would start to hurt soon and he really wanted to cum before then. the singer whined and whimpered in over sensitivity, but when josh stopped to pull out, figuring that he would just jack himself off until he came, tyler pressed back and fucked himself on his cock, liking the burn that was building up inside him.

"fuck, good boy ty," josh praised, looking down at where his cock went into the other and stood still to let tyler work a little.

seconds later josh was cumming, filling tyler with a loud moan. the singer moaned and panted before he stilled, sweat dripping down his back. for a moment, they just stayed there, connected and catching their breaths.

"i'm gonna pull out," josh warned, "try to keep it in, okay?"

tyler nodded tiredly and whined when josh backed away, limp cock gliding out easily. josh kissed him quickly before he got up on shaky legs and went to the bathroom. he came back out a minute later with a damp towel and a glass of water that he gave to tyler before he helped him clean up. they placed a towel on the bed to cover tyler's mess, not feeling like disturbing the lobby for a new sheet in the middle of the night. josh picked up a pair of fresh boxers that he helped his boyfriend get into before he dressed himself in a pair and tucked them in for the night.

"how do you feel? was it okay?" josh asked into the dark room, spooning his boyfriend.

"it was amazing," tyler sighed happily, "weird at first, but it got better. i think i really like being a bottom."

josh smiled into his neck before kissing him on the shoulder.

"good," he said, "did it hurt?"

tyler hummed in thought for a moment, sounding exhausted and like he was already half asleep.

"yeah, but it felt good when it hurt too, does that make sense?"

the drummer grinned and hugged his boyfriend closer, nuzzling into his hair.

"it makes perfect sense babe, it means that you're just as kinky as i am."

if tyler limped during their show the next day, no one pointed it out.


	5. 5. coming up with a safe word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!   
> sorry for the slow update, but this fic isn't anything serious and i just use it as a warmup from time to time. no smut in this chapter (sorry) but it's still cute imo.   
> i hope you enjoy!

"oh, my baby is finally home again!" mrs joseph cried out as tyler stepped through the door.

he didn't even have a chance to take his shoes off before his face was smushed into his mothers hair as the shorter woman pulled him into a tight embrace. he couldn't help but giggle as he hugged her back, slender hands stroking over her spine.

"hey mama," he greeted, enjoying the familiar smell of rose perfume and hairspray that reminded him of home so much.

he and josh had just gotten back to columbus again after their trip to the festival and being the big mama's-boys they were, both band members had decided to visit their families on their own to just relax and eat an actual home cooked meal for the first time in months. they had also, after making several "pros-and-cons"-lists, decided to tell their closest family members about their relationship. tyler and josh both agreed that they wanted to be together for however long they could - which hopefully meant years - and it was only fair to tell their family about it.

josh wasn't all that nervous. his parents already knew that he was bisexual and were fine with it, and they obviously adored the singer, always telling josh about what a "nice young man" his band member was.

tyler, on the other hand, felt sick. he had never considered his own sexuality before and had never talked to his parents about his curiosity for the same sex. none of his siblings or cousins or other family members were anything but straight and even if they never talked about homosexuality to be wrong, they didn't say anything about it being right either.

the singer had decided to just enjoy his time home for a few hours and was planning on coming out after dinner, but found himself unable to relax. worry for his family's reaction showed itself in the form of nausea that made him want to throw up and he found himself going over exactly what he was supposed to say over and over again in his head.

so, when his father came home with his youngest brother jay from basketball practice he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"uhm... mom? dad?," he asked, gnawing at his lower lip nervously, "could you guys come here for a minute?"

"what is it, sport?" his father asked as he stepped into the living room.

when he saw his oldest son sitting on the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable, he understood that this was something serious and sat down next to him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. his mother joined them shortly after, wiping her hands off on a towel from the kitchen. she wore a worried expression, eyebrows drawn together to a frown and deep wrinkles decorating her face.

when she sat down on tyler's other side - attending for it to be a caring gesture - it just made him feel as if he couldn't breathe and tyler stood up instead, pacing the room with twitchy fingers.

"i... uhm, something happened between josh and me while we were away," he started, suddenly forgetting the speech he had planned out so carefully in his head.

"did you have a fight?" his father asked.

"he's not leaving the band is he?" his mother gasped, fearing what would happen to her son if he was left by his bandmate yet again.

"what?," tyler exclaimed, stopping in his tracks, "no, no," he assured as he shook his head, "me and josh are fine."

he could see his mother relax.

"in fact...," tyler trailed off, pulling on a piece of loose skin next to the nail of his left thumb. he hissed in pain as he pulled too much and it started to bleed. "josh and i are good. better than good. great actually."

tyler paused, expecting his parents to say something, ask something, anything. but they were both quiet, patiently waiting for their son to continue.

"we're sort of... together."

"together?" his father questioned.

tyler blushed, squirming uncomfortably under his parents intense gazes.

"like a couple?" his mother asked.

tyler couldn't decide if her tone was just surprised or judgemental. he nodded slowly, swallowing thickly and nervously pulled a hand through his hair. a stale silence filled the room and tyler felt just about ready to cry. they were gonna hate him, they would scream at him and forbid him to ever come back and they woul-

-"that's fantastic hunny!"

tyler blinked dumbly, searching his mother's face for any kind of sarcasm.

"really?"

kelly stood up and embraced her son, placing a hand on the back of his head protectively. tyler felt like a ten year old again, coming home crying from school and seeking comfort from his mother. he enjoyed feeling her gentle fingers against his head and neck, gently stroking his hair.

"isn't it fantastic chris?" she asked her husband, turning her head to look at the man over her shoulder.

"it is," tyler's father agreed as he walked over to them, placing a hand on his son's back, "congratulations son."

"you guys aren't mad?" tyler asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"why on earth would we be mad?," kelly asked, grabbing tyler's shoulders and holding him out at arms-length, "we're so happy for you baby, and joshua is a wonderful young man."

chris nodded in agreement, standing off awkwardly to the side. and just like that, tyler felt his body relax and suddenly he questioned what he had been so afraid of.

dinner passed by easily and ended up with tyler coming out to his brothers and sister too, all of them being happy for him - even if jay commented on how weird it was that his big brother had kissed a dude. all in all, the night passed by way too quickly, and when josh knocked on the door at around eight to pick up his boyfriend, tyler wasn't ready to leave.

they ended up staying until just before midnight, talking about everything they experienced during their little mini-tour. tyler's parents congratulated josh on the relationship and welcomed him to the family (not before threatening him - "if you ever hurt my baby you will have me to answer to!" - kelly could be a scary woman if she wanted to.)

it was in the middle of the night when they finally arrived at tyler's rental house, that he shared with a few friends, and the duo went straight to bed, feeling exhausted.

it wasn't until the morning after when josh and tyler had woken up to an empty house that the singer actually got a chance to ask his boyfriend how the dinner with his parents had gone.

"what did your parents say?" tyler asked, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stirred restlessly in his cereals with his free hand.

josh looked up from his bowl of crunchy treats and milk, only dressed in underwear and with pillow-styled hair that pointed in every possible direction, shrugging.

"they were a little shocked over the fact that you weren't straight, and my mom gave me an earful about treating you right."

tyler grinned at that. momma dun was always looking after him.

"they wanted you to come over for dinner sometime," josh added before stuffing a spoonful of soggy cereal into his mouth, "and they wanted us to be careful, which got me thinking...," the drummer trailed off.

tyler looked up with interest, urging for the other to continue by waving his hand in a circle.

"thinking about what?" he asked.

"well, i have some stuff i really wanna try," josh started, clearing his throat, "sexually that is."

the singer nodded, feeling his stomach do a nervous flip at the mention of their sex-life. he was blushing slightly, cheeks tinted an adorable shade of pink.

"we should set some rules, so that we both feel comfortable. maybe come up with a safe word or something."

"why would we need a safe word?" tyler questioned, "isn't a simple 'no' enough?"

"well, what if we sometimes wanna say no, but don't really mean it?" josh asked, "like, during role play and stuff."

tyler felt his face grow even hotter, ears turning red out of embarrassment.

"role play? you're into that?"

josh shrugged a shoulder half heartedly.

"i don't know, but i wanna at least try it at some point."

"how are you this experienced?" tyler asked, voice kept low even though they were the only ones in the house at the moment, "i thought you were about as sexually active as i am."

"i am!" josh insisted, "i just... i spent a lot of time fantasising as a teenager and i understood early on that i'm quite adventurous when it comes to sex."

when tyler squirmed uncomfortably, josh leaned a little closer to look him in the eyes.

"are you okay with that? we won't do anything you're not comfortable with, but i have a lot of stuff i wanna try."

the singer sat quietly for a while, biting his lower lip in thought.

"jordgubbe", he finally exclaimed.

josh blinked slowly, staring at his boyfriend as if he had lost his mind.

"what?"

"jordgubbe", tyler repeated, "it's the swedish word for strawberry. that can be our safe word."

"where did you learn the swedish word for strawberry?" josh asked, laughing so hard that he had to hold his belly.

the singer pouted.

"some kid told me once, it just stuck, i don't know," he said, offended and smacking his boyfriend on the bicep.

josh laughed even louder, wiping away fake tears as he tried to calm down, taking deep breaths.

"alright, jordgubbe it is," he chuckled before he leaned over and kissed the singer, a light peck on the lips.

tyler giggled and scooted closer before smashing their lips together again, gently licking his way into the others mouth. he had missed kissing him. with hot breaths and loving eyes, the duo separated and instead leaned their foreheads together, smiling like two dumb boys towards each other.

"what was the word again?" josh asked.

"jordgubbe."


	6. 6. getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was 500 words shorter than normal, so i made this one 500 words longer. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> a lot of smut in this one, because i know that that is what all'yall' really want lmao.
> 
> i wouldn't be able to write smut if my life depended on it, i swear. this is so bad.

tyler and josh may have told their parents and siblings about their relationship, but they hadn't told their friends yet.

it's not that they didn't _want_ to, but after they just arrived back home they wanted to have some time to relax before everyone started asking them questions.

_"are you guys in love?"_

_"wait, i didn't even know you were gay!"_

_"are you fucking with us?"_

of course, that was three weeks ago and the duo had had plenty of time to relax since then, and they knew that it was probably time soon, but there was no harm in waiting a little bit longer, right?

"doesn't your roommates wonder why i'm here all the time?" josh asked one day when the two of them were lazily thrown out on the couch, watching a documentary about lions.

tyler shrugged before stretching his arms above his head, groaning as his stiff muscles began to loosen up.

"you were here pretty much all the time before we got together too, so there's no difference really."

"true," josh hummed in agreement.

they were currently alone in the rental house, having decided that they would rather spend time there than at josh's parents house. josh was saving up for a apartment of his own, but being a drummer in a band trying to make it didn't really allow him to swim in money.

tyler's roommates, mark and nick, were out to buy some groceries for the house and had also mentioned that they would look for a new computer for mark, so there was really no telling how long they would be gone.

"i'm bored," tyler groaned, laying a hand across his forehead for dramatic effect.

josh chuckled and turned to his boyfriend, thin, dark eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"wanna make out?"

it was sort of meant as a joke, but tyler would never pass up on an opportunity to shove his tongue down his very attractive drummer's throat.

so, the smaller male turned around in his partners lap, straddling his thighs before placing a warm hand on his cheek. he let his thumb brush over the itchy scruff that had started to grow over josh's chin and cheeks before he leaned forward and kissed his lips. it was soft and sweet at first, tiny pecks and light kitten-licks to ask for permission, but it didn't take many minutes before it got more and more heated.

josh placed two big hands on his boyfriend's hips, thumbs pressing gently against sharp hip bones and the smooth skin stretching over them. tyler whined, wanting more, and let his hands wander freely over the other's toned stomach and chest.

"you're so hot," the singer mumbled against the other's lips, licking his way into his mouth once more.

he could feel josh grab his hips harder at the compliment and the older man groaned deep in his throat before moving his hands to grab at tyler's butt, digging his fingers into the soft, squishy flesh. the drummer bit his boyfriend's lower lip, pulling at it slightly before letting go and licking at the spot.

"and you are so sexy," he huffed, pressing tyler down onto his crotch, "wanna go to your room?"

"please," tyler begged, nodding eagerly.

josh grabbed his boyfriend and stood up, easily lifting the other boy with him. tyler squealed in surprise, locking his arms around the drummer's strong neck and swung his legs to grab around his waist.

"josh!" he squeaked, grabbing onto the other for dear life as the older started waking up the stairs and towards the bedroom that they now shared.

tyler couldn't help but giggle and he started placing light pecks over the other's face and neck, hanging like a baby koala to his boyfriend.

all of a sudden, however, he was thrown onto his bed rather roughly, back hitting the soft pillows. josh threw himself on top, catching his own weight by his elbows on either side of tyler's head.

he smashed their lips together right away, not wanting to waste any time.

"off," tyler mumbled between tongue-fights, pulling at the other's shirt impatiently.

the drummer sat up, straddling his boyfriend's lap as he pulled the fabric over his head, throwing it to somewhere in the room. tyler didn't waste any time, lifting his hands to let them explore hard muscles. he groaned at the sight, allowing his eyes to wander over the well-toned body in front of him.

"like what you see kitten?" josh purred, enjoying the way tyler shivered at the nickname.

the singer nodded, lower lip caught between perfectly crooked teeth. to josh, tyler looked stunning laying on his back, trapped between his legs, lips swollen and raw from their kissing and eyes hooded. his long eyelashes framed his eyes beautifully and his cheeks were tinted pink from the adorable blush that had spread across his face.

for a moment, josh could do nothing but stare, heart fluttering as he reminded himself that this was _his_ boyfriend.

the smaller male smiled innocently, blinking his eyes as he looked up at the other, before taking the opportunity to get the upper hand. he spun around, pressing the drummer down on his back and crawling on top, straddling him. he smiled smugly at josh's shocked face, wiggling his butt against the older mans crotch.

"what? you've got nothing to say? did your _kitten_ catch your tongue?"

josh growled - _growled!_ \- and reached up, grabbing a hold of the front of tyler's shirt and pulling him down, smashing their lips together.

"such a naughty boy," he hissed in his ear, warm breath tickling the side of tyler's throat, causing the hair on his neck to rise.

josh let his arms wander over the other's body, feeling faint ribs and a thin waist, sharp hips and then a fleshy, meaty thigh. he smacked the side of his upper thigh, not brutally hard, but definitely not soft either. tyler jumped in surprise.

"off," josh ordered, tone not leaving any room for argument.

tyler thought about disobeying just to be a tease, but decided against it and stood up next to the bed.

"undress," josh continued, dark eyes judging but still warm.

tyler felt completely safe and utterly exposed at the same time, nervously changing his weight from foot to foot as his hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head slowly. josh didn't say anything, just looking as the singer unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, pulling off his socks at the same time.

"so pretty for me," josh hummed as he eyed the man in front of him hungrily, the tip of his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips, "take off those underwear too."

tyler was quick to obey, feeling his face heat up with a shy blush. josh had seen him naked enough times now, so it really shouldn't be embarrassing, but the way the drummer scanned his body made tyler feel like a prey, soon to be eaten.

"fuck ty," josh breathed, "look at you."

the singer giggled, relaxing as his boyfriend kept praising him. he crawled on top of the other again, unbuttoning josh's pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, gasping quietly as the drummer's hard member came into view. licking his lips hungrily, tyler looked up to the other, eyes asking for a silent permission. when he got the 'okay' to continue - in the form of a small nod - the smaller male dived down and went to work right away, mouthing at the base of the drummer's cock.

josh hummed, laying back to let the other work his magic. he placed a hand on top of tyler's head, applying light pressure to ground him. it was a gesture that tyler had taken a liking to right from the start and had asked josh to do more, saying that it reminded him to make it feel as good as possible for him. josh didn't complain one bit, he liked the tiny bit of control it gave him - being able to press the other's head down.

tyler licked a long stripe along the underside of josh's hard cock, flicking his tongue over the head before taking it into his mouth, closing his lips sealed around it. he savoured the taste; not that it really tasted much different from any other part of josh's body, but the thought of giving someone a blowjob still felt really adventures and a little bit naughty to tyler, giving him pleasant butterflies and a tingling in his fingers.

he worked the tip of the cock for a bit, getting used to the feeling of having it in his mouth and getting it nice and slobbery before he dared to go deeper, feeling josh's hand push harder on the back of his head.

the drummer moaned as the head of his member brushed against the roof of tyler's mouth, cursing under his breath and rutting his hips up once.

"such a good boy," he praised, pulling his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair, "think you can take it all kitten?"

tyler hummed around the meat, nodding his head slightly before the fingers in his hair took a hard grip, feeling amazingly painful against his scalp, and pressed his head down.

he felt as josh forced his cock down his throat, gagging a few times on it but being persistent enough to stop himself from pulling off.

"fuuuuck," josh huffed, drawing the word out as he held tyler's head down, "i'm gonna count to five, and i want you to take it baby."

tyler was in no position to answer, so he prepared himself by relaxing his jaw and trying to breathe through his nose. josh began counting.

"one..."

he thrusted into tyler's face, his dick opening up the back of his throat. tyler closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he felt tears starting to form. he gagged again but managed to take a breath through his nose which made it easier. josh pulled his head halfway up the hard cock before counting again.

"two."

he rutted upwards again, easily gliding down tyler's throat.

"three."

he pulled out just enough for saliva to leak out and drip down his hard length before pressing back in.

"four... five."

josh let go and tyler pulled off, gasping for air and suppressing a gag. tears had run down his cheeks and josh raised a thumb to dry them off before pulling the smaller man up to his face, kissing him hard. the kiss was messy and slobbery, with too much spit on tyler's lips and too much tongue from excitement.

it was perfect for them.

"you did so good kitten," josh praised as he pulled a hand through the other's hair, "my good boy."

tyler hummed, smiling over the praises before kissing his boyfriend again, changing his legs to sit on his lap. he could feel josh's cock glide in between his buttcheeks, smearing saliva and twitching like crazy. josh moaned at the sensation.

"wanna have you in me," tyler mumbled against his lips, swallowing the other's groan.

"course' baby," josh said, reaching into the drawer next to the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube they kept there, "gotta prepare you first."

tyler shook his head as he took the lube from the drummer's hands and opened the bottle. he backed up and started drizzling quite a lot of the lubricant over his boyfriend's cock, using slender fingers to spread it around.

"i'm good," the smaller male whispered, stroking his boyfriend a few times, "still a little open since this morning."

josh may or may not have fingered tyler earlier that morning, before the sun rose. what can he say? he liked to see his baby in pleasure.

"besides," tyler added as he straddled josh's hips again, holding the cock against his entrance, "i like it when there's a burn to it."

the drummer grinned and placed a pillow under his head.

"you kinky little slut," he said, enjoying the way tyler blushed, "i love it."

the singer bit his lower lip and wiggled his butt from side to side, feeling the head of josh's dick glide over his hole. carefully, slowly, he sat down, pressing more and more of the length into him. tyler cursed under his breath and hissed at the burn, feeling a shiver run up and down his spine as he was filled up.

"shit," he mumbled, forcing himself to go further.

josh moaned at the tight warmth, holding the other's hips to help him keep his balance.

"good boy ty," he mumbled as the smaller male sat down completely, butt pressed against his pelvis, "so tight."

tyler groaned at the feeling of being so full, shoulders shaking because of the intensity of it all.

"you're so big," he mumbled as he slowly started rolling his hips, moving them in a circle.

both men moaned at the friction and even though tyler hadn't adjusted fully yet, he lifted himself up before gliding back down again, whining at the stretch.

"so good for me ty," josh mumbled, hands gripping small hips hard, leaving red marks behind.

the singer moaned as he arched his back, sitting beautifully on top of the other. josh could really imagine him with a collar and a pair of thigh-high socks on, but that would have to wait for another time.

tyler rose up on shaky legs and smacked himself back down, gaining a rhythm as he began riding the hard dick, trying his best to do it in long strokes, rising all the way up on his knees with trembling thighs before sitting down hard again. a lovely sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the room, only being accompanied by the huffs and grunts and moans that the two of them let out.

"come on kitten," josh spurred on, "work it."

tyler tried his best to pick up the pace, bouncing on the big cock as his own dick smacked up against his belly. he got tired fast, sweat dripping down his back as the muscles in his legs gave out. josh noticed and started to lift him by the hips, basically using the body on top of him as a sex toy to work over his dick. he lifted the smaller male up a bit, giving himself room to rut up into him at a fast pace.

"you feel so nice," josh hummed, cock twitching inside tyler's tight walls.

the singer wailed as he was brutally fucked into, panting out a constant loop of 'ah, ah, ah's and whining whenever josh brushed his prostate.

"fuck," he cried out, placing his hands on the drummer's chest to hold himself up, feeling his body give way as the warm, bubbly feeling in the core of his belly started to spread, overwhelming him.

"fuck me," he begged, "please, harder!"

josh delivered, smashing his cock up inside of the singer brutally hard, speed not faltering and never missing a beat. tyler reached a hand down and started to stroke himself, moaning high in his throat when his abandoned dick finally got some attention. he used his precum as lube, but the pulls still felt a little dry, adding an intense feeling to it all. it was a perfect balance of pleasure and pain, making him moan louder.

under him, josh was slapping away buried deep inside of the other, jaw tense and sweat pearling at his forehead.

"fuck, i'm close," tyler huffed, using a thumb to press down on the slit at the top of his dick.

"cum kitten," josh told him, "wanna see you paint that pretty hand white."

just those words alone were enough to tip tyler over the edge, making him shoot warm ribbons of thick cum over his own hand and josh's stomach. he moaned, almost surprising himself with how loud it was. josh fucked him through it, going a little slower to allow the singer to really enjoy his orgasm before he sped up again, forcing his way deep inside his ass.

"fuck," tyler whimpered.

feeling incredibly oversensitive after his orgasm, tyler started to whine as josh's cock brushed against his swollen prostate. when tears started to run down his cheeks, the drummer slowed down.

"ty? are you okay?"

the singer nodded, eyes squeezed shut. josh stopped completely and placed a sweaty hand on his boyfriend's cheek, trying to get him to look at him.

"do you want to stop?" he asked, "you know you can use the safe word if it's hurting too much."

tyler shook his head and opened his glossy, red-rimmed eyes, looking down at the other.

"it hurts, but it's good."

josh still didn't move.

"babe, you have to let me know if it's too much, okay?" he said, voice serious, "don't overdo this."

tyler nodded and began rocking his hips back and forth, whining and moaning at the same time.

"i promise i'll stop if i need to," he said desperately, "just fuck me, please?"

josh hummed and lowered his hands from the other's cheek to grab at his hips again, continuing to fuck him once more, moving even faster and harder now to make himself cum faster. tyler moaned and whimpered, clawing at josh's chest and leaving it full of red stripes.

they were both a hot, moaning, sweaty mess.

josh could feel himself getting closer to the edge and when tyler noticed, he started working even harder, tightening his ass around his cock.

"fuck ty!" josh huffed out as he came, spilling into the singer, ruts becoming messy and uneven.

just as he did, there was a loud gasp from somewhere behind tyler. they both stilled, frozen in shock. tyler was the first one to move and turned his head back towards the door, finding mark standing there with a computer in his arms and a pair of headphones over his head. his mouth was hanging open and for a moment all three just stared at each other, the music from mark's headphones filling the otherwise quiet air around them.

"fuck," mark sighed at last, pulling the headphones off of his head "i owe nick twenty bucks."


End file.
